Tangled: Different Times
by Danielle Domain
Summary: It takes after season 2 episode 10. What happen if they face an enemy or enemies that knows their every move. Would Rapunzel and Eugene question or will their love survive? Please take the time to read and review it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not owe the movie or the show, only my characters.**

 **It takes place after season 2 episode 10. I'll make up songs that are base off the songs from the show and movie. So I'll give you guys a warning, but I'll also be using the actual songs too.**

* * *

"You won't get away with this" said a tied up Rapunzel kneeling on her kees with Cassandra tied up on her right side, and Lance tied up her left side.

"What do you want?" Asked Cassandra still struggling to free herself, as the scene froze.

Rapunzel narrates: Your probably confused on how we ended up in this predicament, and why there are only three people that's tied up, so let's start from the beginning of today, shall we?

* * *

 _ **1 Hour Earlier**_

"Hey Cassandra, do you know where Blondie is?" Asked Eugene scaring Cassandra as she jump dropping her sword and almost stab Pascal with it.

"No, go bother someone else, while we are on this island still." Said Cassandra annoyed, picking up her sword, and walking away from Eugene with Pascal following her, as Eugene watch them leave.

"Well, thanks for nothing" said Eugene to himself, walking away from the area, not realizing that he is being watch by two people in a cloak.

"Is that him, My Lady?" Asked the taller one to the smaller one, which she just nodded as they vanish into thin air.

"Hey, Lance, do" Eugene started to ask, but Lance put a hand up.

"Stop right there, I have not seen the Princess ever since this mornig" said Lance putting his hand down.

"Wait, how did" Eugene started to ask again, but was once again stop when Lance put his hand up again.

"Because I know all" said Lance looking proud as Eugene look impress.

"Really?" Asked Eugene sounding awe, but Lance expression turned serious.

"No, you ask me fifteen minutes ago" said Lance looking bore, while Eugene look sheepish, as Lance got up from his chair that he was sitting on to leave the area.

"You seem to be missing a princess, young theif" said the mysterious smaller figure of the two that is approaching Eugene, slowly. Eugene quickly tried to pull his sword out, but realized that he left it at their makeshift home.

"What do you want?" Asked Eugene holding his fist out in front of him, ready to fight.

"I've miss the sound of your voice" said the smaller figure moving quickly and putting a hand on one of his fist, lowering it.

"Who are you?" Asked Eugene looking questionably at her.

"In due time" said the smaller figure as the small and big figure suddenly disappear.

"Well, that was weird" said Eugene as Hookfoot suddenly ran up to him, in a panic.

"Eugene, their in trouble, they been kidnapped by these two mysterious figures" said Hookfoot panicking and running in a direction with Eugene following him.

Eugene peek through a bush with Hookfoot beside him, looking at the tied up Rapunzel, Cassandra, and Lance.

"You won't get away with this" said a tied up Rapunzel kneeling on her kees with Cassandra tied up on her right side, and Lance tied up her left side.

"What do you want?" Asked Cassandra still struggling to free herself.

Rapunzel narrates: So this is where we left off at.

"Just Flynn Rider, or should I call him, Eugene Fitzherbert" said the smaller figure while smiling under her hood, knowing that Eugene is watching.

"Why do you want him?" Asked Rapunzel starting to struggle in her rope.

"Because he was my life, and I miss him" said the small figure, nodding her head at the bigger figure which he vanish.

He appears behind Eugene, and Hookfoot, grabbing them, and not giving them time to gasp in surprise. They suddenly appear in front of the others.

"Hey, Blondie" said Eugene giving a little wave at Rapunzel, as she nod and smile.

"So what do you want?" Asked Eugene taking a step back, away from them and towards Rapunzel and the others. The smaller figure slowly lower her hood, making the others gasp in surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not owe the movie or the show, only my characters.**

 **It takes place after season 2 episode 10. I'll make up songs that are base off the songs from the show and movie. So I'll give you guys a warning, but I'll also be using the actual songs too.**

* * *

"Wow, I still don't know who you are" said Eugene looking impress, before being bored. Rapunzel and the others look closer as the mysterious figure removed her full cloak, revealing her eyes to be similar to Rapunzel, except they are red, and super long hair that is also similar to Rapunzel hair, but is black.

"My name is Rapunzel, but I prefer Viper" said Viper smirking, as the others gasp in shock.

"My Lady, should I also remove my cloak." Said the tall figure, but Viper shook her head.

"Not yet" said Viper suddenly appear in front of Eugene, making him gasp in surprise, as she caress his cheek, but he moved back at her, glaring.

"Let my friends and girlfriend go" said Eugene still glaring at her, as her smirk fell off her face, looking angry.

"I don't think, you are any position to demand me to let your little friends go." Said Viper as the tall figure tied up Hookfoot and putting him with the others. Viper suddenly put a hand in the air, making a circular motion with it, and having portals appear behind each of his friends.

"Eugene" said Rapunzel with frighten eyes, as Hookfoot, Lance, and Shorty have been pulled into different portals.

"Rapunzel" said Eugene looking directly into Rapunzel's eyes as Cassandra was finally pulled through, but before it would close, Fidella rush in the same portal. Rapunzel was getting pulled into a portal with Pascal trying to free her, as Eugene grabbed hold of Rapunzel, trying to keep her from going through the portal, but he was grabbed from behind, by the tall figure as he watch Rapunzel and Pascal be pulled into the last portal.

"Noo!" Shouted Eugene struggling in his captor's arms.

"Quit struggling, my darling, and once they come out through the portal, they will forget all about you" said Viper taking a dagger out, and slightly draw a little blood on Eugene's neck, which she put a finger on it. Viper then put a little blood that's on her finger, in her mouth, tasting it, with a smile, while Eugene stop his struggling to look at her in disgust.

"How could you be a Rapunzel, if your licking blood" said Eugene as Viper just open a portal, going through it, with the taller figure forcing Eugene through it, as the tall figure also enter the portal, just before the portal closes, Max jumped in the portal from his hiding spot. The portal closed behind him.

* * *

 **A/N: I know it's a little short, but that's because the other chapters will be longer, as I couldn't find a place to end it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not owe the movie or the show, only my characters.**

 **It takes place after season 2 episode 10. I'll make up songs that are base off the songs from the show and movie. So I'll give you guys a warning, but I'll also be using the actual songs too. There will be Ancestors of most of these characters, which will have parenthesis of the original ones. I don't owe memory as part of it was from the movie Tangled.**

* * *

 _ **Western Timeline (year: 1870)**_

"Woah!" Shouted Rapunzel as she landed hard on the ground from the portal that had now close. Pascal look around the area.

"So where are we, and why can't I remember anything from before, except you?" Asked Rapunzel to Pascal, just as they heard horses coming. Rapunzel and Pascal quickly hid behind a huge rock, peeking their heads over. The horses came to a stop in front of the huge rock.

"Now gentlemen, I know that I stole alotta gold, but I'm a thief what do you expect?" Asked a man getting off his horse, and raising his hands over his head. The man have short dark brown hair, a scruffy goatee, and light brown eyes. He wears a black cowboy hat, tan pantaloon pants, black cowboy boots, and a torquoise shirt with pleated cuffs, high collars, and ruffles that he wear in the front of his shirt.

"Good, make it easier for yourself, and come with us, peacefully" said a moustache man, as his white horse neighed, determined.

"We gotta do something, Pascal" said Rapunzel letting her hair go from her braids. Rapunzel let some of her hair tied around the stranger hand that is still up, making them all look shock, at the woman with the long hair. Rapunzel got on the horse, with Pascal on her shoulder, before start riding the horse, with the stranger being dragged from behind. The others start to follow them on their own horses, as the stranger grip the hair with both of his hands, screaming as he keep getting hit by rocks.

Rapunzel saw a cave up ahead, steering the horse to it, and losing sight of the others that were following them.

"That was close" said Rapunzel getting off the horse, and turning her attention to the man with a hand still tied to her hair. She look sheepish when she notice him in pain, lying on his stomach. She freed her hair around his hand.

"Ouch, would ya mine telling me, what the heck was that?" Asked the man, slowly sitting up, as Pascal just watch him, suspiciously.

"You should be grateful, stranger, that I have saved your life" said Rapunzel now looking confident, while the stranger just look at her.

"My name is Faolan Roone" said Faolan (Eugene counterpart) looking everywhere except at the princess.

"Well, nice to meet you, my name is Rapunzel and this is my best friend Pascal" said Rapunzel pointing at Pascal with a finger. Pascal climbed on Rapunzel's shoulder.

"Right" said Faolan (Eugene counterpart) standing up and starting to walk deeper into the cave with Rapunzel following close behind him, leaving the horse behind.

"So what does your name mean?" Asked Rapunzel trying to strike up a conversation with him. Faolan (Eugene counterpart) glance behind him to give a little smile at her.

"Well, 'Faolan means wolf' and 'Roone means mysterious'. So you can tell I'm a mysterious wolf" said Faolan (Eugene counterpart) as Rapunzel giggle quietly to herself, by putting her hands on her mouth.

"So where are we going, exactly?" Asked Rapunzel walking next to him.

"I want to show you, something amazing" said Faolan letting Rapunzel go first to enter the room, with him standing behind her, as she stare in amazement around the room.

"It's beautiful" said Rapunzel taking in the shape, color, and sizes of crystals that belong to the room.

"Your beautiful" said Faolan without knowing it, as Rapunzel turned to stare at him.

"What was that?" Asked Rapunzel with curiosity.

"Oh, um, I mean that your right, it is beautiful" said Faolan nervously, while moving pass her to enter the room farther.

"So, how did you find this place?" Asked Rapunzel watching Faolan picking a small green crystal off the floor, and walking back to her.

"I found this place years ago, when I was a little boy. I just suddenly came upon this cave, with me being an orphan boy, and making my own place here" said Faolan giving Rapunzel the crystal, while avoiding her eyes, but immediately turn his eyes to Rapunzel when she suddenly gasp. Faolan quickly grab her, before she fell forward.

Suddenly the ground started to shake, making some crystals shattered to the floor, as the shaking increases. Faolan sat down with her body over his legs, and quickly cover her body with his own body as small pieces of a crystal started to fall down on them.

* * *

 ** _Rapunzel Memory_**

 _Rapunzel is in the memory of the time that Eugene and Rapunzel is sitting by a fire. Rapunzel tried to move closer, but was stopped by an invisible wall. So Rapunzel just stood there watching the man that looks like Faolan and her own memory self talking._

 _"So, Eugene Fitzherbert, huh?" Asked Rapunzel, as the real Rapunzel look curious at this Eugene person._

 _"Uh, yeah. Well. I'll spare you the sob story of poor orphan Eugene Fitzherbert, it's a little bit of a… that's a little bit of a downer." Said Eugene trying to avoid telling his backstory, as the memory Rapunzel move closer to Eugene, giving Eugene her undivided attention._

 _"Huh. T_ _here was this book, a book I used to read every night to all the younger kids – 'The Tales of Flynnigan Rider'. Swashbuckling rogue, richest man alive, not bad with the ladies, either. Not that he would brag about it, of course." Said Eugene, as the real Rapunzel smile at him, putting a hand on the invisible wall._

 _"Hmm. Was he a thief too?" Asked the memory Rapunzel, curious._

 _"Uh… well, no. Actually, he had enough money to do anything that he wanted to do. He could go anywhere that he wanted to go. And, and, and for a kid with nothing, I don't know, I… Just seemed like a better option." Said Eugene as the real Rapunzel have tears rolling down her face unknowingly._

 _"Hmm." Said the memory Rapunzel._  
 _"You can't tell anyone about this, okay? It could ruin my whole reputation." Said Eugene_

 _"Ah. We wouldn't want that." Said memory Rapunzel, looking humorously at Eugene._

 _"Well, a fake reputation is all a man has." Said Eugene_

 _"Hmm, hmm, hmm–" said memory Rapunzel._

 _"Huh." Said Eugene._

 _"Hmm hmm." Said memory Rapunzel, as the real Rapunzel look curious at the scene._

 _"Ahem. Well, I should, um… I, I should… I should get some more firewood." Said Eugene anxiously, standing up and started to walk, but was stopped by Rapunzel._

 _"Hey." Said Rapunzel as Eugene turn to look at her._

 _"For the record, I like Eugene Fitzherbert much better than Flynn Rider." Said Rapunzel._

 _"Well, then you'd be the first… but thank you." Said Eugene with gratitude, leaving Rapunzel, alone._ _The real Rapunzel gasp in pain, gripping her head and closing her eyes._

* * *

She open her eyes, to find herself in the arms of someone.

"Eugene" whispered Rapunzel, as the figure moved back a little, so Rapunzel can see that it was actually Faolan instead.

"So who is this Eugene?" Asked Faolan curious, as he pick the both of them up, off the ground. The whole cave is starting to collapse.

"I don't know, but we need to leave." Said Rapunzel standing on her own, and walking in the direction where the exit should be.

"There's no exit, as while you were unconscious, the crystals collapsed on the only exit they have" said Faolan looking like he is losing hope as he quickly ran towards Rapunzel as a huge crystal was about to fall on her. Rapunzel hair started to glow as Faolan reached her side, just as her hair suddenly wrapped itself around them, as the crystals fell around them.

"What was that?" Asked Faolan as the hair unwrapped itself around them.

"I don't know, but look, now we have an exit" said Rapunzel walking through the newly made exit with Pascal on her shoulder and Faolan closely following her.

"So, what else can you do?" Asked Faolan walking beside her.

"I can't remember" said Rapunzel as they finally exit the cave, but stop when they found themselves surrounded by the men from before, pointing their weapons at them. The two of them raised their hands up in surrender, as the men close in on them.


End file.
